Secrets
by Alice The Homicidal Martian
Summary: The re-write of 'Meet the Warners'. The Martians are having an OMAB race in the desert, when they stumble across Dr. Hacksaw planning to dissect two siblings. Contains OCs and some rather uncouth language at times. You have been warned.
1. An Awkward First Meeting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This here is the re-write to my story 'Meet the Warners' which if you couldn't tell by the title is now 'Secrets'. I'm going to see how this story goes and if it does go well I am going to make it a series. Caution: contains swearing and OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

A young girl was sitting in class. The last class of the day to be precise. It was Friday and the subject was maths so the young girl was zoned out, daydreaming.

Only a couple of minutes of class left and the girl snapped out of her wonderland and begun packing her things until finally the bell rang bringing relief to the students and the teachers, who hated teaching those little bastards.

The girl quickly grabbed her bag and walked out of class at a fast pace. She was headed to the middle school, where her younger brother attended, to pick him up.

As she walked down a flight of stairs, she passed a group of girls, dressed in tight short-shorts and equally tight singlets. Their hair was thin and straight and their putrid faces were caked in so much make-up that would make baby Jane blush in embarrassment.

The girls turned their gaze to her quickly before an abundance of whispers and giggling were shared amongst the group. She rolled her eyes.

"_I should be used to this shit by now,"_ thought the girl.

She turned the corner quickly and not paying attention to her surroundings, walked straight into another person.

The person, to whom she smacked into, had their folder flying out of their hands and onto a collision course with the tiled floor. The aforementioned group of tarts began laughing, as did a number of other surrounding students.

"S-s-sorry," the girl stuttered, her face turning a bright shade red.

The person she bumped into, a girl with short dark hair and big blue eyes smiled at the stranger kindly.

"It's okay," she said as she bent down to pick up her folder.

Just then a red-haired male with goggles on his head walked over to the brunette. With him was an African-American boy wearing large, round glasses and carrying a stack of books.

"C'mon Ange, let's go," the red-haired male said.

"Coming," the brunette known as Ange said to her friend. She looked at the girl.

"See you around," she said cheerfully.

"Y-yeah, uh s-see you," the girl muttered nervously, avoiding eye contact by staring at the blue and green tiled floor.

The trio of friends walked off to the main door. The girl could hear them talking.

"What were you doing talking to that freak?" the red-haired boy whispered.

"Shut up Mike. It's called being polite," Ange retorted. She then elbowed Mike in the ribs.

"Ow!" Mike cried in pain. The African-American boy and Ange just laughed.

Then the trio walked out the door.

The girl was about to walk towards the set of double doors herself, when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hey, Jade!" The voice called out.

Jade turned around and saw her sister. She smiled.

"Hey, Violet," Jade greeted her sister.

"So, how's your first day going?" Violet asked.

"Well," began Jade "I apparently have some kind of disease and also there appears to be something amusing about my accent."

"Yeah, I've had the same thing with my voice to. All these idiots kept saying 'Hey Violet say this!' and blah, blah, blah. Bloody imbeciles," ranted Violet.

"My sentiments exactly," agreed Jade

Violet decided to change the subject.

"Are you picking up Jasper?" she asked.

"Yep," replied Jade "You helping Magenta with the shopping?"

"Yes," Violet replied, "It's going to be _so__o_ fun," she added sarcastically.

Once they were outside the school they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Violet went to hitch a ride with their older brother, Damien. Jade went to the local middle school.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well I told you there would be OCs, didn't I?

Chapter 2 is coming soon where the Martians will make their appearance. Anyway, you see the button below? Click it. I dare you.


	2. Boredom and Abduction

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy.

* * *

In an old, abandoned area known as Wharfside, inside an old arcade referred to, as Zapz were three teenage Martian invaders who were extremely bored.

"I'm bored," sighed 2T.

"Me too," agreed B-bop.

"Me three," Do-Wah also agreed.

The trio had just done another fake progress report to their emperor and now they had no idea what to do. Their human friends wouldn't be able to come to visit due to homework and it was too early to go to Quantum Burgers.

Suddenly B-bop sat up and his powder blue eyes lit up as he thought of something.

"I have and idea!" he announced to his friends.

"Oh, great" mumbled 2T sarcastically.

B-bop shot an angry look at 2T before continuing what he was saying.

"How 'bout an OMAB race through the desert" he said.

2T faked a gasp.

"What! B-bop A-Luna thinks of a non-dangerous idea? What has the world come to?" he said sarcastically.

B-bop glared at 2T who started laughing.

"What's the point of having an OMAB race when we know 2T always loses?" asks Do-Wah.

2T's grin was wiped off his face and then it was B-bop's turn to start laughing.

"Cause its so fun to mock him" B-bop replied.

Both Do-Wah and B-bop were now laughing as 2T just gave them an evil look.

"Aw, don't be like that 2T, we're only joking" said B-bop, mockingly "C'mon let's go"

The Martians got on their OMABS and flew out of Zapz and into the desert.

What they failed to notice was that the building next to theirs' looked as though someone was moving in.

* * *

Meanwhile Jade walked to the middle school where her brother, Jasper attended.

She walked with a slouch in her shoulders and her eyes to the ground, listening to her iPod.

Once outside the school, she now had the task of finding her brother in a swarm of children. It wouldn't be _that_ hard though, Jasper stuck out like a sore thumb.

She looked around for a bit before she spotted a mess of blonde hair. Connected to that mess of hair was a body wrapped in an oversized grey cardigan and black jeans. Jasper.

Jade walked over to him.

"Jasper" she said and she touched his shoulder.

Jasper turned around. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Jade" he greeted "How's it going?"

"Splendid" she replied with a hint of sarcasm to her voice "You?"

Jasper shrugged "People kept asking me where I'm from because of the accent. When I told them, they kept thinking it's a place on South Africa or Europe and they also kept asking what a 'Nirvana' was".

By this stage the two siblings were already walking down the road, away from the school.

"Really?" said Jade, "Darn kids don't know where New Zealand is on a map or that Nirvana is a band."

Jasper laughed, "Stop sounding like an eighty-year-old woman Jade."

Jade laughed too, "Oh crap, what is happening to me?"

The pair continued to walk and after a while, found they were nearing Wharfside.

"We nearly home?" Asked Jasper.

"Uh, huh", replied Jade.

Suddenly a van came out of nowhere, its headlights were blazing. A man, around the age of forty, jumped out. He was wearing a black jumpsuit and was holding a device of some sort.

"Freeze, alien scum!" The man yelled, "Stoat Muldoon, alien hunter is here to protect the planet!"

"W-we're not aliens!" Jasper cried. Jade was nodding.

"My device here proves otherwise", said Muldoon, "Crafty alien scum."

Muldoon pressed a button on device that had shot out two beams, one wrapping around Jade and the other around Jasper. Muldoon placed the two siblings in the back of his van and drove off.


	3. Moving In and Rescue Missions

The Martians were racing through the desert for the second time.

"You lose again 2T!" B-bop yelled in victory. 2T just glared at him.

Do-Wah turned to see that Muldoon was nearby.

"Guys look, its Muldoon", said Do-Wah.

"Oh, that's just great", said 2T, sarcastically.

Muldoon ignored the Martians and drove on. He stopped at a large rock and walked to the back of the van, pulling out a boy and a girl.

"Those aren't aliens", cried 2T.

The large rock opened up, revealing a secret entrance. Muldoon sends the two kids to go in.

"And he's sending them to Hacksaw", B-bop sighed, "This is bad."

"I thought we buried his lab?" Do-Wah asked in confusion.

"Must of dug it up again", replied 2T.

"Well", said B-bop, getting off his OMAB, "Guess we should save them." 2T and Do-Wah walk after B-bop to the large metallic rock.

"Just another day at the office", joked 2T.

* * *

Back at Wharfside, in an old building near Zapz, was a family moving in.

"Bloody hell Julie, how many clothes do you own?" A dark haired teen cried out in disbelief.

"I prefer Juliet!" A blond haired girl with blue eyes corrected as she skipped out of the front door to the building.

"Whatever", the teen muttered.

Juliet ran over to one of the many boxes outside and opened it. Inside were black clothes and lots of it.

"Why do you have so many black clothes, Damien?" Juliet asked.

"So I have something to wear to your funeral after I kill you", replied Damien.

Juliet stepped back from the box, "No need for death threats Damien. They're not funny."

Damien smirked, "Oh but they are." He pulled a plastic black spider from his pocket. Juliet screamed and ran back into the building. Damien started laughing.

* * *

Dr. Hacksaw looked at Jade. He grabbed her arm and closely examined it. The skin was white with a bluish hue to it.

"Put her on the dissection table", Hacksaw ordered Muldoon. They had Jasper in another room, inside a cage.

Muldoon puts Jade on the dissection table, a little reluctantly.

"Be sure the alien doesn't suffer", Muldoon said.

Hacksaw laughed, "It's an alien, it has no feelings."

Jade was trying desperately hard not to cry.


	4. Worries and Prisoners

Thank you for the reviews. Very much appreciated. Here's chapter 4. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

The Martians were inside Hacksaw's research lab, or alternatively: Alien Hell.

"How are we supposed to find them? This place is huge", Do-Wah said, looking around the place.

"I have no idea", replied 2T. From the distance they hear a door open and close.

"Well, I do", said B-bop, "Let's follow the sound." The Martians rushed off to find the source of the noise. As they came closer, they see Muldoon and Hacksaw walking down the hall.

"Can't we study them?" Muldoon asked, "It could be a breakthrough not only in my ratings but in science."

"Don't be so weak Muldoon", Hacksaw scoffed, "Those things _need_ to be hacked open for research."

Around the corner were the Martians, looking on with disgust.

"That guy sickens me", 2T whispered to his friends.

Hacksaw and Muldoon walked towards the direction of the Martians. The trio of aliens slowly back off.

"YOU!" Hacksaw screamed at the boys.

"Hacksaw, long time, no see," said B-bop. He could hear the sound of something approaching. Something like a giant robot. B-bop turned around and sees two giant robots.

* * *

Violet and her older sister, Magenta returned back from grocery shopping. Violet looked around for Jade but couldn't see her.

"Hey, does anyone know where Jade is?" Violet asked her siblings, who were gathered in the kitchen unpacking groceries and various kitchen appliances.

Damien shrugged, "Wasn't she picking up Jasper from school?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't take that long", replied Violet.

"Maybe they got lost", suggested Magenta, "Text her if you must."

Violet whipped out her phone from her pocket and sent a text to her sister. Jade never really bothered checking her phone but Violet hoped her sister would.

* * *

B-bop, 2T and Do-Wah were captured by Hacksaw and Muldoon and were placed in separate rooms. B-bop was strapped to a dissection table, 2T was alone in a cage and Do-Wah was placed in a cage next to one of the kids he saw Muldoon take into the lab.

"Hi", greeted Do-Wah.

"Hello", replied the boy quietly. He didn't seem at all freaked out by the fact that Do-Wah was a Martian.

"My name's Do-Wah", said Do-Wah, "Yours?"

"Jasper", replied Jasper. He pushed his black-framed glasses back up his nose.

"You don't look like an alien", Do-Wah said.

"It's because my species look human", replied Jasper.

* * *

2T was standing with his back pressed firmly on the back wall of the cage he was trapped in. He raised his left arm up, fist clenched tight. With his other hand, he pressed a button that sent a laser beam straight into the glass that was blocking him from his freedom. The glass disintegrated upon contact with the laser.

2T grins as he steps out from the cage. All he had to do now was find B-bop, Do-Wah and those two kids and he could get out of there.

* * *

Jade's fists were clenched tight as she tried to move. The leather straps confining her to the dissection table was cutting into her skin, causing her a great amount of pain.

Hacksaw laughed at her efforts.

"Don't bother, you'll be dead soon enough," Hacksaw continued to laugh.

Jade, in a blind panic, tried desperately to move. She was partially blinded by the bright light above her head.

Hacksaw, who had been leaning against the wall, approached the table. His head was cocked to one side.

"What's this you've got there?" He asked as he grabbed the pendant of her necklace. Under the harsh lighting, the green stone gleamed. Hacksaw gave a sharp tug, breaking the chain on the necklace.

"This could be worth something," Hacksaw muttered as he slipped the necklace into the pocket of his grey cardigan.

He walked to the door. Opening it, he turned to Jade.

"I'll be back after I check on my other subjects."

He left the room, slamming the door shut. Jade closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. She lets out a couple of choking sobs. This day truly could not get any worse.


	5. Another Awkward Meeting

Hacksaw walked into the room where Do-Wah and Jasper were being held. He gives a smug look at his prisoners.

"So, how are my subjects doing?" He asked them. Do-Wah and Jasper just glared at him in response.

"Oh, don't you want to talk?" Hacksaw asked the two boys. He looked at Jasper, "Your sister was the same. In fact, I have a souvenir from your fellow parasite," he smirked as he produced Jade's necklace from his pocket.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER?" Jasper screamed.

"The same thing that's going to happen to you," smirked Hacksaw. He left the room, knowing that Jade was alive. He laughed.

Jasper fell to his knees in his cell. His eyes watered and he struggled to breathe. With a shaky hand, he reaches in his pocket for his inhaler. Tears slide down his pale face as he uses his inhaler.

"Maybe she's still alive?" Do-Wah suggested.

"Hopefully," said Jasper quietly, as he places his inhaler back in his pocket.

* * *

2T looked around the empty corridor, to see if anyone – or anything for that matter, was coming. When he was sure nothing was there, he stepped into the corridor. It was then he heard the sound of someone crying. 2T rushed over to the source of the noise.

He tried to open the large metal door. However it was locked. 2T shrugged, stepped back and fired a laser beam from his gauntlet. The laser blasted a large hole in the centre of the door, the force of said laser made the rest of the door slam into the ground. As 2T lowered his arm, he heard the crying cease.

He stepped inside the room and there, strapped onto a table, was a young girl. 2T recognized her as one of the two kids Muldoon had brought there.

"Uh, hi," 2T said awkwardly, "I'm 2T."

Jade twisted her head around to get a glance at the stranger, which proved to be difficult due to her glasses being fogged up during her little crying session.

"I-I'm J-Jade," Jade stuttered out quietly. She was never good at talking to people.

2T approached the table, surprised that she wasn't freaked out that a Martian just walked into the room.

"Are you an alien or a human?" 2T asked.

"A-an a-alie-en," Jade replied.

2T started to undo the straps around Jade's arms, legs and torso. He noticed under the harsh lighting, that Jade had a bluish hue to her pale skin.

"Do you always stutter when you talk?" He asked her. Jade merely nodded in reply.

Once Jade's restraints, she sat up and swung her legs to the side of the table.

"T-thank-k y-you," mumbled Jade.

2T shrugged, "No problem."

Jade got up from the table. She walked to the corner of the room, where her school bag lied. Picking it up, she turns to 2T.

"I h-have t-to fin-d m-my b-br-brother," she said.

"And I have to find my friends," said 2T.

* * *

Violet stared at the screen of her cell phone. She had no new messages. As she placed her head in her hands, she sighed.

"What's wrong? Has Jade not replied?"

Violet looked up. Sitting next to her at the kitchen table was her twin brother, Vinnie. He was slurping down a lime flavoured Popsicle.

"She hasn't and I'm starting to get really worried," replied Violet.

Magenta walked into the kitchen.

"Vinnie, can you go into your room and unpack your stuff?" She asked.

"But my hands are all sticky," replied Vinnie.

Magenta rolled her green eyes. She turned to Violet.

"Has Jade replied yet?"

"No, not yet," sighed Violet.

"She'll be fine Vi, Jade isn't stupid neither is Jasper," Magenta said, trying to comfort her younger sister.


	6. Gather and Flee

2T and Jade walked out of the dissection room and into the corridor. Out of the corner of his eye, 2T looked at Jade. She had a strange appearance; she wore an army jacket with random badges and iron-on patches on it, a Superman t-shirt, a knee length skirt with red and purple flower designs, black tights with red socks and black Doc Martens with startling blue laces. She had curly, red hair twisted into a messy bun and she wore red, wire-framed glasses.

"So, how old are you?" 2T asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the girl.

"I-I'm f-fourteen-n," replied Jade, her voice was quiet. It was something that she hated, along with her stutter.

"Well, I'm sixteen," said 2T, "How old is your brother?"

"H-he's eleven," replied Jade.

The pair continued to walk along the long corridor, the sounds of their boots echoing. They came across a door, which on the other side, they could hear sounds of two people talking. 2T listened carefully, as did Jade, to see if they could recognize the voices.

After a silent minute that seemed to stretch on forever, 2T and Jade knew the sources of the voices.

"One of them sounds like Do-Wah," said 2T.

"T-the other s-sounds like J-Jasper," said Jade, a slight, hopeful smile on her face. 2T noticed that she didn't look at him in the eye. Her eyes seemed to focus on things elsewhere.

2T tries to open the door, but it was locked – just like the first time. He sighs and steps back. Raising his arm, he again fires a laser at the door.

"Ladies first," 2T offered Jade. He smiled.

"Uh, t-thank y-you," Jade mumbled.

Upon hearing the sound of a crashing metal door, Do-Wah and Jasper both looked up immediately. Jasper smiled when he saw Jade.

"Jade! You're alive!" Jasper cried out in joy.

Jade just looked confused, "W-when was I e-ever d-dead?"

"That Hacksaw dude came in here. He had your necklace and told Do-Wah and I that we would be dead just like you," replied Jasper.

"Well, he obviously lied," said 2T.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked.

"The name's 2T and I saved your sister from being dissected," replied 2T.

"Um 2T, do you mind getting us out of these cages?" Do-Wah asked, "Before Hacksaw comes back."

"Sure thing," replied 2T. He frees Do-Wah and Jasper from their cages.

"Now all we got to do is find B-Bop and we're outta here," said Do-Wah.

"B-bop is our other friend," 2T clarifies to the two siblings, who had confused looks on their faces.

The group of four head out to the corridor and begin their search for B-Bop.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the research lab, Dr. Hacksaw sauntered into the, where B-Bop was kept. The Martian was strapped in tight onto a dissection table. It was so unbearably tight.

Hacksaw smirked at B-Bop.

"Lucky last," said Hacksaw. He was pretending that the others were dead, in an effort to break the commander's spirit.

"W-what the hell is that supposed to mean?" B-Bop asks. He struggled to get the words out, due to the tight leather strap around his stomach.

Hacksaw was still smirking, "You're the last one left."

B-Bop's face paled slightly.

"You're lying – my friends aren't dead," he told Hacksaw.

"Yes they are," the scientist lied, "And it's all your fault – if you hadn't come down here. Tell me, why did you come down here and put all your friends at risk?"

"We didn't want you to kill innocent people," said B-Bop.

"Well it's too late now, why don't you just give up?" Hacksaw asked, his smirk growing into a grin.

"Never!" B-bop yelled.

Hacksaw shrugged, "It's not like you had a choice in the first place."

He picks up his scalpel and was about to make the first slice into B-Bop's blue skin, when Muldoon burst through the door.

Hacksaw looks up at Muldoon, the grin that was plastered all over his face quickly turned into a scowl.

"What do you want, Muldoon?" Hacksaw asked, annoyed, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Muldoon raises his trusty MATD, and gives Hacksaw a stern look.

"I cannot let you do this Hacksaw," said Muldoon, "This is barbaric and cruel. Why I ever brought those kids to you, I'll never know. Now – step away from that alien!"

Hacksaw turns to Muldoon and raises his own MATD. Muldoon fires a laser from his MATD. The laser hits Hacksaw's, and sent the device flying out of his hands. The MATD smashed onto the floor, broken and useless.

Hacksaw glared at Muldoon, his face getting redder by the second. He looked so angry; B-Bop thought steam would shoot from his ears.

_"That would be funny,"_ thought B-Bop.

Muldoon backed Hacksaw against a wall. Then, 2T and Do-Wah slipped into the room. Jasper and Jade stood outside.

"Hey, dude," 2T greeted B-Bop, "How's it going?"

"Get me off this damn dissection table," demanded B-Bop.

"What's the magic word?"

"2T…"

"Okay, okay."

2T, with the help of Do-Wah, quickly unstrapped B-Bop from the table.

Hacksaw stared at the fleeing aliens.

"Muldoon, they're getting away," he cried, "Quick!"

Muldoon turned around and sees the three Martians. Before he had any time to react, the Martians bolted out of the room. They slammed the large, steel door shut.

"After them!" Hacksaw screamed, "Shoot them, vaporize them, TAKE THEM OUT!"

The Martians, plus Jade and Jasper, sprint down the winding corridors of the massive research lab. Jade occasionally stumbled, but managed to keep on her feet. Jasper had his inhaler at the ready, in case he needed it.

"I see you've found those kids," B-Bop said as they continued to run.

"Uh, huh," replied 2T.

Suddenly, the lab's robotic security guards came rolling towards the group, who know came to a grinding halt. 2T looked to the left, more guards were coming and from what he heard from behind, Muldoon and Hacksaw were approaching.

Do-Wah pushed Jade and Jasper towards the corridor to the right.

"Run, now," he whispers to them.

"What about you guys?" Jasper asked.

"We'll be fine – just go," said B-Bop.

The two young siblings ran out through the corridor, so fast in fact – that 2T could only see a blur.

_"How strange,"_ thought 2T, as the robot guards came closer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** There, chapter six – completed. I just wanted to say thank-you to all of those who have reviewed my story. Your kind words keep me writing.

Also, I'm trying to make the chapters more longer and improve my writing style.


	7. Fight, Now Get The Hell Out

Here we are, chapter seven. Didn't think I would make this far. Thanks to all who are enjoying this.

* * *

Jade stopped running and she let go of Jasper's wrist. She had been dragging him along with her. As the teenaged girl looked around her surroundings, she heard her brother puff on his inhaler.

Jasper and Jade looked back at the direction from which they came. A wave of guilt washed over the two siblings.

"They came down here to get us when they didn't have to, and now they may die while we escape," said Jade, "We should go back."

Jasper shoved his inhaler back in his jean pocket, "They're wearing military uniforms. They can fight – we can't."

Jade sighed, "I know, but I still feel bad for leaving them."

"We should find a way to get out of here, they'll be worried about us," said Jasper, referring to their older siblings.

It was then that the two realized that they didn't know where to leave. They were lost, the corridor split off in two directions; left and right.

"You go left, I'll go right," Jade told Jasper, "Text me if you find an exit."

Jasper grinned, "What, you'll check your phone?"

"When I switch it on and if you text me, then yes," replied Jade, "Now stop that stupid grinning, we need to get the hell out of this dump."

Jasper let the grin fade away from his face. He turned away and started to away from his sister.

"See you later."

Jade nodded, "Alright."

She turned in the opposite direction of her brother, her Doc Martens echo down the corridor with each footstep. She could also here the sound of Jasper's sneakers squeak, the sound becoming fainter as she walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Martians found themselves surrounded by Dr. Hackshit – sorry, _Hacksaw's _robot guards. The robots rolled closer towards the alien trio while Hacksaw grinned.

"Don't destroy their carcasses, I need their bodies to experiment on," the doctor ordered the robots.

"That just doesn't sound right at all," 2T muttered to his friends.

"You have a filthy mind, 2T," B-Bop told him.

"Do you guys feel a sense of déja vu?" Do-Wah asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes," replied 2T, "When we came here to save Dog."

"You two can reminisced later, right now we have to deal with these robots," said B-Bop, "And you guys know how."

2T smiled, "Yes."

"Of course," Do-Wah said, also smiling.

B-Bop nodded and raised his arm in the air.

"B!"

"K!"

"M!"

After they transformed into their BKM armour, the Butt-Uglies threw their arms up in the air.

"Let's get ugly!" They cried in unison.

The Martians started to kick robot guard arse, by smashing and firing photon beams at the robots and turning them into junkyard scrap.

Muldoon and Hackshi – I mean, Hacksaw, fled the scene. Each of them parted their separate ways.

Meanwhile, the Martians continued destroying the robot guards.

* * *

Jade continued to walk down the winding corridor, in hopes to find an exit. As she walked, she could hear the sound of voices, clashing metal and lasers firing. Like an epic battle scene, but on a much smaller scale.

The sound of footsteps could be heard and Jade stopped. She turned around thinking it could be Jasper.

"_Weird,"_ thought Jade, when she saw nothing come her way.

"YOU!" An, oh so familiar voice screamed at her.

Jade spins around and sees Hacksaw glaring at her. Before she had anytime to react, she felt something hit her forehead – hard. She could feel her blood running down her face.

Hacksaw stands over Jade. Her blood stained his MATD. He growls at the girl and strikes her again, this time on the side of her neck.

2T was flying through the halls of the research lab. Do-Wah had flown after Muldoon, to give him the trusty Martian mind wipe crystal (also known as a mini purple pyramid).

Soon enough, 2T stumbled across Hacksaw and Jade. Just as Hacksaw was striking Jade once more across the forehead.

"Hey!" 2T yelled at Hacksaw, "Leave her alone!"

Hacksaw spun around and faced 2T. A look of surprise and shock spread across the doctor's face. Soon, his expression quickly turned smug.

"What are _you_ going to do about it, ugly?"

2T gave Hacksaw a deathly glare. He could handle his human friends referring to him and his pals as, "Butt-Ugly," but no way in hell was he going to tolerate it from Hackshit.

"_He taken apart Dog, he tried to dissect me and my friends. And Jasper and Jade. Plus he's just beaten the poor girl," _thought 2T. His blood was starting to boil. He had had enough of the so-called "doctor."

2T fired a laser at Hacksaw, which picked him up from the ground and slammed him into a wall. Hacksaw cried out in pain. His glasses fell from his face and shattered onto the ground. A necklace with a green pendant flew from his pocket and dropped to the floor, next to his broken glasses. It was Jade's necklace.

Jade watched the scene unfold. She struggled to keep her eyes open and she could hardly hear what was being said. She was also wondering who was in the shiny suit a few feet away from her.

2T dropped Hacksaw to the floor. Said doctor cried out once more in pain.

"You can't do this," said Hacksaw, through gritted teeth.

"Bite my shiny metal ass," retorted 2T. He picked up Hacksaw and threw him to the opposite wall, dropping him on the ground once more.

2T kneeled next to Jade and examined her. Blood covered her face from a nasty wound on her forehead. The side of her neck showed signs of bruising.

"A-are you a k-knight in shining armour?" Jade asked, mumbling. It was then she hit a wall of black. Her eyes shut and her body went limp. No, she wasn't dead – just unconscious.

2T picked her up in his arms and noticed the necklace that was lying near. He remembered Jasper mentioning that Hacksaw had stolen Jade's necklace. 2T reached over and grabbed the necklace.

Do-Wah flew over to 2T.

"Whoa 2T, what happened?"

2T shrugs, "Hacksaw beat up Jade and I threw him 'round a bit."

"Sounds extreme."

"He deserved it. Anyway, where's B-Bop?"

"Looking for Jasper."

2T nodded, "Let's find him and get out of here. I'm worried about Jade, she's unconscious and bleeding."

The two Martians flew off to find B-Bop. Leaving Hacksaw with two broken ribs and a mild concussion. But hey, it could've been worse.

"By the way, did you mind wipe Muldoon?" 2T asked Do-Wah as they flew through the corridors.

Do-Wah nodded, "Uh huh. Then he mentioned something about his tutu being too tight."

2T laughed, "Another embarrassing anecdote of his childhood? I love those, always makes my day."

Do-Wah laughed too, "Yeah. I wonder what his mother is like? He always mentions her."

"Well, considering she named her son Stoat, I say crazy," said 2T, "That or she's a die hard fan of _The X-Files_."

"If so, he picked the perfect career for his name."

"True."

The two, three if you include Jade, continued to fly down the corridor until they very nearly smashed into B-Bop. Said Martian commander also had Jasper with him, who – unlike his sister, was unharmed and conscious.

"Hey, B-Bop!" Do-Wah greeted his friend cheerfully.

"Hello," said B-Bop. He noticed the unconscious girl in 2T's arms.

"2T, I know you're desperate for a girlfriend, but there's no need to go knocking strange girls out."

2T glared at B-Bop, "I am not desperate! Besides, Hacksaw did this to her not me."

B-Bop smirked at 2T's angry expression. This lasted for about a few seconds before his face was serious again.

"Alright then, we should head back to Zapz. We can bandage her up there."

"Really? I thought we should just stay here and have a picnic," 2T said sarcastically.

"2T - shut up," said B-Bop.

"Make me," said 2T.

"Is this really the time or place?" Do-Wah asked his two friends.

Jasper looked over at Do-Wah, "Are they always like this?"

"They can be worse," replied Do-Wah, "Anyway guys, we've got to go!"

The three Martians flew off to the exit. 2T carrying Jade and B-Bop carrying Jasper. The Martians got out of their BKM suits and climbed onto their OMABs. Jasper rode on the back of B-Bop's OMAB, while Jade rode on the back of 2T's.

They flew over the desert. It was now getting dark out. Soon enough they arrived at Zapz.

B-Bop noticed a black car outside one of the nearby buildings. Inside said building, the lights were on.

"That's where I live," Jasper told him, "Me and my brothers and sisters."


End file.
